


air in my lungs, a cough and a wheeze

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: writing exercises [4]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: (nobody loves you like me - jonathan coultan)
Series: writing exercises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194113





	air in my lungs, a cough and a wheeze

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be posting a bunch of drabbles for writing exercises!!! i like exploring characters and this is one of my favorite ways of doing it. so. yeah!

"He couldn't have died at a worse time."

Dwayne crushed the cigarette in his fist as soon as the news article landed in his cell. "Thought you'd like to know," the bittersweet voice of an officer had told him ever so casually. Smoke rose from where the cigar had been held, but the pain in his hand kept him grounded.

_Washup Vagrant Turned Famous Surgeon Dies!_

His fingers were tearing through newspaper, and once Dwayne's mind came out of its haze, there was already shredded paper scattered at his feet. It enraged him. 

It was because of him. 

Dwayne Pipe.


End file.
